


NSA - Some Years Ahead

by Daredevilosa



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daredevilosa/pseuds/Daredevilosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some years, know how are the children of Steve and Natasha. single chapter. It contains spoilers of fanfic New Secret Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NSA - Some Years Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [NSA - Some Years Ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/217315) by RomanogersArmy. 



Steve Rogers, former Captain America joined the Avengers for a 4-day mission in Japan. The leader of the Avengers, Captain America himself, requested the help of the experienced soldier Rogers for this mission, which was extremely military.

Not only the old Steve Rogers joined the mission, but also the other former Captain America Sam Wilson, who returned to active duty to help his old friend in that mission.

When they successfully completed the mission, the new Captain America approached Steve and Sam.

**\- Thank you for your help, old men.**

**Sam: Oh boy, you better respect me. Steve, how do you allow your son calling us of old men. I’ll teach him some respect!**

**S: Old men, but still you needed our help.**

**J: No, I just wanted to make a treat for you.**

** **

**Lina: James. We have to go.**

**J: I'm coming, babe.**

Steve smiled and shook hands with James, then hugged him.

**S: I'm very proud of you, son.**

**J: I know. Send a kiss to mom.**

**S: I will.**

James ran to the jet and it took off, even with the front door open.

James shouted Steve from inside the jet.

**J: Dad?**

Steve and Sam looked to James.

**J: I forgot to tell... But...**

James put his hand on Lina’s belly. Steve raised his eyebrows, completely surprised but happy anyway.

**J: Don’t tell mom, she'll freak out if she finds out shell be a grandmother.**

The jet door closed and finally Sam and Steve went to the airport to go back home.

…

At U.S.A. Steve and Sam said goodbye at the airport. Steve took a taxi and after 2 hours he was finally arriving at home.

Steve picked up his suitcase and took the keys in his pocket. He didn’t call home warning that he was coming back to make a surprise for Natasha and his kids.

Steve put the key in the lock and opened the door. As he entered, his heart raced and he could no longer move.

**Sara: DAD?**

** **

**S: Who is this?**

Steve put his suitcase on the floor and approached the boy next to Sara on the couch.

**Sara: D-dad? Dad, I thought you would return only tomorrow.**

**S: Yeah, you were wrong. What is he doing here?**

Steve took the boy by his shirt and Sara tried to make Steve drop him.

**Sara: Dad, stop, he is my boyfriend!**

Steve looked serious at Sara.

**S: You have no boyfriend.**

**Sara: Yes, I do, it’s been 3 months we’re dating already.**

**S: What???**

Natasha was coming down the stairs and looked at Steve holding the boy in the air

**N: Oh God, Steve, let the boy alone.**

Steve looked at Natasha who has just arrived in the living room.

**S: Boyfriend?**

**N: Steve...**

**S: Did you know about that?**

**N: Yes, Steve. I knew you'd react that way.**

**S: We agreed that she wouldn’t date until finish school.**

**N: You said, but I didn’t promise anything.**

Steve didn’t release the boy who was sweating cold from fear. Steve took him to the door and told him to go away and never come back.

**Sara: What! Mooom! Dad, what are you doing? I love him! You spoil everything. I hate you!**

**S: You can hate me. By the way, go hate me on your room. You’re grounded. You may not know what love is yet.**

**Sara: Mom!!!**

Natasha sighed and looked aside. Sara snorted and stamped her foot, then ran into her bedroom crying in revolt.

**S: I go out for a few days and this is what I came to face?**

**N: Oh Steve, please, don’t be dramatic.**

Natasha approached Steve and hugged his waist, who was looking to the side, still angry. Natasha kissed the breastplate of Steve.

**N: I missed you so much. Don’t fight with me, please.**

**S: It's hard, you hid it from me.**

**N: Steve, she is impulsive. If I didn’t allowed her dating, she'd dating hidden and you know what can happen... Don’t be upset with her. This boy is called Allan. He is a decent guy. Let her dating him, baby. She’s not a child anymore.**

**S: She's too young, Natasha.**

**N: No, baby, you see her as your little princess, but she grew up.**

** **

Steve sighed, feeling defeated. Natasha looked up, watching Steve, who finally looked into her eyes.

**N: Let's not fight, I was missing my soldier. Mostly these lips.**

Steve gave a small smile and kissed Natasha.

**N: Oh, Maggie called.**

**S: How is she?**

**N: She’s fine, she said she will return to visit us soon.**

**S: Where is she this time?**

**N: Paris. She sent a video. She is so beautiful, look.**

** **

**S: Why her eyes so blue?**

**N: Because she’s using lens, Steve.**

**S: I hope she’s not dating too.**

**N: With this model career? I bet not.**

**S: I really hope. I'm going to take a shower.**

**N: Um, I think I'll join you.**

**S: I think it's a good idea.**

...

A week later, Sara was coming home from school with a girl and a boy.

She entered the house and Steve was sat on the couch, reading a newspaper.

**Sara: Hi, dad. Remember Michelle?**

**S: Sure. How are you, Michelle?**

**Mi: I’m fine, Mr. Rogers.**

The boy appeared behind Sara and hugged her from behind and kissed Sara's shoulder.

Steve frowned.

**S: Who is this, Sara?**

**Sara: My boyfriend.**

** **

**S: Boyfriend? What about Allan?**

Sara rolled her eyes.

**Sara: Oh God, dad. Allan and I broke up.**

**S: When?**

**Sara: The day before yesterday, I think.**

Steve was in shock.

**Sara: You were right about him. I didn’t love him. I love Sean and we will marry.**

**S: NATASHA!**

**N: What is it?**

Natasha was in the kitchen and came to the living room, she looked at Sara, Sean and Michelle.

**N: Hi, Sean, Hi Michelle.**

**Sara: Mom, can you give me money for the movies?**

Natasha took money in her bag and handed it to Sarah, who left the house, along with her friend and new boyfriend.

Steve put his hand on his forehead. Natasha observed Steve and sighed.

Natasha came to the couch and threw herself on his lap.

**S: I do not understand….**

**N: Oh my baby, I know. I know. Let me make you forget it.**

Natasha kissed Steve passionately to comfort him.

**Author's Note:**

> You probably asking "What about the other Avengers?" Well, when I wrote this, I only was sure about James, Maggie and Sarah future. The others I have no idea what's going to be. Hope you have enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
